


Fanart for "From Stockholm to Lima"

by unvb



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fanart, From Stockholm to Lima, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvb/pseuds/unvb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired fic by From Stockholm to Limas by Hyperballad<br/>Inspired song by Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica (feat. Brent Smith of Shinedown)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fanart for "From Stockholm to Lima"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



> Inspired fic by From Stockholm to Limas by Hyperballad  
> Inspired song by Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica (feat. Brent Smith of Shinedown)

[](http://s129.photobucket.com/user/unvb/media/cherik_zps71fa5515.jpg.html)


End file.
